Blockbuster
by starlet magic
Summary: Probably to big of a rating.... Well It's about Vegeta taking Trunks to Blockbuster, and well read the rest cause it is a short story.....


Author Notes: NONE  
Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z k! blah blah blah  
  
The Evil's of Blockbuster  
  
Like any day Vegeta was training and Trunks was taking his break with Bluma cooking.  
Trunks was watching TV when an advertisment for one of the movies he wanted to  
see came on 'Spiderman'. Trunks watched the camercial intentively till it said, "Now in  
a store near you". Suddenly Truns knew he just HAD to rent it! He ran to his mother  
and started to beg.  
"MOM! MOMMM! I WANT TO SEE SPIDERMAN MOMMM!!! PLEASE CAN WE GO  
TO BLOCKBUSTER AND RENT IT!!!!!"  
Bluma truned to her son and sighed. "Trunks I really busy today. I have to cook dinner.  
Then there's a big meeting that I have to prepare for, and I just don't have the time.  
We can go tommorw ok?"  
Trunks looked at his mom with an unbelieveable look. "But-BUT MOMMM!!! I CAN'T  
JUST GET IT TOMMORW! TOMMORW IS LIKE....TOMMORW I HAVE TO SEE IT  
TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Just that moment Vegeta came walking in."What does the boy want?"   
"He wants to go to rent a movie, but I can't take him right now...." Bluma suddenly  
got a glint in her eye as she looked at Vegeta. "Oh Vegeta.... can you do me a big favor.."  
"NO WAY!"  
"but Vegeta if you don't then I will have to stay up all night doing work.... and I'd just be  
so HAPPY if you'd do me this favor...." Bluma gave him 'the' look so he knew what she  
meant. Vegeta just looked away and into a cough said "ok I'll do it" Trunks jumped  
up and down and then promtly dragged his dad out the door before he could change his   
mind.  
  
*At Blockbuster*  
Trunks found the movie he wanted right away, though he ended up looking throughout  
the whole store twice before he settled on him one DVD. Then he went to look at all  
the different overpriced treats he could get. By this time Vegeta was getting irritated.  
Not only had he spend 20 mintues already just for this one movie,but he was wasting  
more time with these teeth rotting treats. Finally they were ready to check out.  
They walked through the stupid little cut off area till they got to the front. Seeing as no  
one else was checking out they didn't have to wait long. This pleased Vegeta slightly.  
Untill they got to the counter.The Clerks were all talking and jokeing around behind  
the counter. When clerk came up to the counter and looked at him, Trunks waited a second  
before walking up excitedly. The Clerk suddenly said "Well I didn't say you could come up  
seeing as the sign said please wait but I guess I take you anyways"  
This was the wrong this to say, Vegeta went through this before. This is why he didn't go  
here. The sales clerks were always rude teenagers and had in times past put up signs  
that said next register as soon as you got there then waited a minute looking at you  
then take it down saying "NEXT!" or just in cases insulted you. All these times   
Vegeta had Bluma there to clam him down, but she wasn't here and he wasn't going  
to take it anymore. The growled and started to glow as he powered up....  
"DAD! NO!" But Trunks words didn't regester. All he could see the the punk faces asshole  
of a teenager that is so concered about his own PATHETIC life that he had to slack off  
in his job... if there was anything Vegeta hated other than Weakling it's punk ass teenager  
Weaklings. In other words the boys were doomed. In a matter of seconds The store was   
covered it a blast of light and blew up. All that was left was the people. Vegeta decided to  
spear them cause of the bitching Bluma would give him. All the workers looked in shock  
The only movie left was the one Trunks held. Vegeta threw a few bills on the ground and   
flew away. Trunks slowly followed him. Whe they got home Bluma meet them at the door.  
"So how was the trip?"  
Vegeta just looked plainly and said "Fine" a little smirk was on his face as he walked to  
the Gravity Chamber, by the time get got there he was laughing evilly. Bluma just looked  
down the hall and then at Trunks and sighed.  
"He blew up the store again didn't he?" by the look on his face she knew and sighed   
again "I guess I sould donate to blockbuster again for their new building...."  
Bluma just walked away to retrive her checkbook as Trunks went to watch his movie.  
  
The END  
  
hehe ^-^ I just had to write that! The blockbuster by me is so bad, and the punk ass  
teenagers who work there have pulled the last straw! I'm never going there again!  
Well if you want review but if not then no matter. I didn't really write it for reviews I  
kinda wrote it to vent... Well have a nice day! and if you work at Blockbuster "BE  
NICE TO YOUR COUSTORMERS DARNIT!!" hehe ^-^ 


End file.
